Package
A package is a set consisting of two or more weapons, equipments or items. It is purchasable with cash points or in-game points. The player that purchases a specific set will receive the items stated in it. Besides sets for normal gameplay, there are also zombie sets which can be used for normal gameplay. Normal set All Weapons Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original weapons in Counter-Strike and BETA version of Counter-Strike Online weapons: *Daewoo USAS-12 auto shotgun. *H&K MP7 machine pistol. *Daewoo K1A submachine gun. *VSK-94 auto sniper rifle. *Dragunov semi-auto sniper rifle. |-| Sniper Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike Online BETA sniper rifles with the combination of a Desert Eagle. |-| World Best Set= After purchasing this set the player will get: *M4A1 *AK-47 *AWP *Desert Eagle |-| Rookie Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get: *Five-seveN flexible pistol. *Beretta 92G Elite II dual pistols. *Benelli M4 automatic shotgun. *MAC-10 machine pistol. *Galil assault rifle. *FAMAS F1 battle rifle. *QBB-95 machine gun. |-| CT Set= Counter-Terrorist Set unlocks: *Five-seveN pistol. *Daewoo K1A submachine gun. *FAMAS F1 battle rifle. *Colt M4A1 assault rifle. *Steyr AUG A1 sharpshooting rifle. *SG550 semi-automatic sniper rifle. *VSK-94 automatic sniper rifle. |-| TR Set= Terrorist Set unlocks: *Beretta 96 pistol. *Daewoo USAS-12 shotgun. *Galil battle rifle. *AK-47 assault rifle. *SIG SG552 sharpshooting rifle. *G3 automatic sniper rifle. *Dragunov semi-automatic sniper rifle. |-| Vintage Collection= Vintage Collection unlocks World War II weapons: *Luger P08 pistol. *Thompson M1928 submachine gun. |-| Survival Tools Package= :Main article: Survival Tools Package. Purchasing this package will unlock Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer for use in all Modes. Zombie Shelter: Coop do not require the purchase of these weapons. |-| Event-based sets Quick Escape Skull-1 Package= :Main article: Quick escape Skull-1 Package. Quick Escape Skull-1 Package includes the easiest way to escape from the zombie with Skull-1 with 300,000 game points. |-| Super Rifle M14EBR Package= :Main article: Super rifle M14 EBR Package. Super Rifle M14 EBR Package includes the useful rifle M14 EBR with 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit. |-| Killing Machine PKM Package= :Main article: Killer Machine PKM Package. Killing Machine PKM Package includes the zombie killing machine, PKM with 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit. |-| Power Dual Skull-3 Package= :Main article: Power Dual Skull-3 Package. Power Dual Skull-3 Package includes the power of Skull-3 with 300,000 game points. |-| Great Shotgun Skull-11 Package= :Main article: Great Shotgun Skull-11 Package. Great Shotgun Skull-11 Package unlocks Skull-11 for permanent with 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit. |-| Strong Dual Infinity Package= :Main article: Stronger Dual Infinity Package. Strong Dual Infinity Package unlocks Dual Infinity for permanent and 50 Code Decoders. |-| Salamander + 30 Decoder Package= This package unlocks the Salamander for permanent and 30 Code Decoders. |-| Xcalibur Package= :Main article: Xcalibur package. This set unlocks Skull-9 and a set of 50 Code Decoder |-| Cart Rider Best Friend Package= A recommended package from the best cart rider Dao and Bazzi. It contains of Lightning Dao-1 (Unlimited) and Lightning Bazzi-1 (Unlimited). Additional Dao Grenade (Unlimited) will be provided when you purchase the package. Available in limited period. |-| Lightning Zombie Gun Package= :Main article: Lightning Zombie Gun Package. This package allow you to buy Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 with a discount price and additional SD Heavy and Light zombies sprays. |-| Humans (normal and event set) Fantastic Union Package= :Main article: Fantastic Union Package. Fantastic Union Package package includes Natasha and Jennifer for permanent. |-| Formidable Uniform Package= :Main article: Formidable Uniform Package. This package unlocks both Vigilante Corps and PLA for 30 days and a reward of 40,000 game points will be given to the buyer. |-| Double Agent Package= :Main article: Formidable Uniform Package. Double Agent Package unlocks: *Choijiyoon (30 days) *Ritsuka (30 days) |-| Angel vs Devil package= :Main article: Angel vs Devil package. Angel vs Devil package unlocks Criss and Yuri for permanent with 20% discount from original price. |-| Master of Disguise= :Main article: Master of Disguise. Master of Disguise unlocks May and Erica permanently with 20% discount. |-| A-Team Destructor= :Main article: A-Team Destructor. A-Team Destructor package includes Hunter and Spade characters for 30 days with 50,000 game points. |-| Exorcism Legends= :Main article: Exorcism Legends. Exorcism Legends package includes Fernando with Holy Bomb and Blair with Silver Luger for limited time only, permanent in some regions. |-| Marine Anger Set= :Main article: The A-Team of the Sea. Marine Force package includes Lucia and Enzo with 100.000 Tiancity point for permanent. |-| Double Casual Package= :Main article: Double Casual Package. Double Casual Package is give to you two character better mode Natasha and Jennifer with Advanced Enhancement Kit. |-| Pirate Devils Set= :Main article: The A-Team of the Sea. This with unlocks both Michaela and Raven Permanent and a reward of 300.000 Tiancity points will be given to the buyer. |-| Choijiyoon LE and Michaela LE Set= This with unlocks both Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choijiyoon (Limited Edition) Permanent plus Code A Decoder/Code B Decoder/Advanced Code Decoder. |-| Zombie Sets Ultimate Slayer= Ultimate Slayer unlocks M134 Minigun for permanent, Strong Lifepower, Excellent Genes, Bomb Specialist and Gruesome Assassin sets for 30 days. |-| Strong Lifepower= When in human form, the player can hold up ammunition for 1.5 times than normal. After turning into a zombie, the player that purchase this set has health up to 1,000 points and armor up to 100 points. |-| Excellent Genes= After purchasing this set, the human player can jump higher than normal, as high as a zombie can. After the player turns into a zombie, the player's Health Power (HP) is increased from 50% to 70%. |-| Bomb Specialist= Zombie Set C gives a player the ability to carry two SG Grenades in a time when in human form and after becoming a zombie, the player can equip Zombie Grenade. |-| Gruesome Assassin= After purchasing this set, the player can equip Nata Knife as a melee weapon. If turns into a zombie, the player turns into Light Zombie. |-| Merciless Destruction= After purchasing this set, the human player can equip hammer. If affected, the player turns into Heavy Zombie. |-| Zombie Class Package= Unlocks Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction for 30 days and Zombie Double Up. |-| Demented Doctor= *'Human': Sprint *'Zombie': Psycho zombie |-| Fire and Curse= *'Human': Firebomb *'Zombie': Voodoo zombie |-| Combat Master= :Main article: Combat Master. When bought, the player can do 30% more attack damage to zombies as default damage and can be increased to 230% (purple) when Morale Boost increases. When turning into a zombie and killed, the player can revive with no waiting time. |-| Terrifying Terror= *'Humans': Can use Deadly Shot. *'Zombie': Can use Deimos zombie. |-| Brutal Slayer= *'Human': Bloody Blade *'Zombie': Metus |-| Pain Dominator= :Main article: Pain Dominator. The sixth zombie set that activates Bloody Blade ability for Human while activates Banshee for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. |-| Death Guide= :Main article: Death Guide. The seventh zombie set that activates the Deadly Shot ability for Human while activates Stamper for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. |-| Z-Virus Transfectant= :Main Article: Z-Virus Transfectant. This set unlocks Venom Guard and Sting Finger for limited time with 20% discount prize. |-| Lord Of Darkness= :Main Article: Lord of Darkness. Lord of Darkness is a set which features Night Stalker and Spin Diver, exclusively for Zombie 4: Darkness in Counter-Strike Online. |-| Zombie Scenario Nightmare Journey Package :Main article: Nightmare Journey Package. This set unlocks Nightmare key for one day and purchases 30 Code Decoders. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki